Alfred's Angel
by River Kaz
Summary: "...And don't blink Alfred, you mustn't blink! If you blink it will kill you!"


Alfred was hiding. Hiding with his eyes hidden behind his hands, eyes closed which was probably the worst thing he could possibly do.

Earlier that day he and his best friend ever, Arthur, went to go explore a haunted house in a cemetery. Normally Alfred wouldn't do this sort of thing but Arthur had wanted to go and if the house was truly haunted he would need a hero, like Alfred.

At first the house hadn't seemed so bad it was just creepy and old. The only thing that had really made Alfred nervous was the stone angel statues spaced around the house. "It looks like their crying," Arthur had said to him. "Why would anyone want to make a stature like that?"

"I don't know," Alfred had replied.

"Of course you know," said Arthur rolling his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question,"

"Oh, well whoever made them made a lot, I've counted…." Alfred paused to glance at the number of fingers he was holding up. "…six,"

"Don't be stupid," huffed Arthur. "There's only four,"

"But I've counted six…" Alfred trailed off.

Alfred didn't like the angles it was almost like they moved and shifted around the house following him and Arthur. Sometimes he would turn around and there would be one behind them, Arthur had kept saying it was always there but Alfred wasn't so sure.

"Come on!" called Arthur "I think there's a second level!"

Alfred had begun warily climbing up the dark and gloomy stairway, "I'm the hero, I'm the hero, I'm the hero," he had chanted to himself.

Alfred had to be brave now, even if at the moment he wanted nothing more than to be at home under his Superman sheets.

"Arthur?" Alfred called sown the unlit hallway. "Arthur?"

But there was no reply. Alfred felt himself begin to shake as he walked down the hallway he looked from left to right, all the doors were closed, where could Arthur be? Then Alfred noticed at the end of the hallway one of the doors was partially open. "Oh thank god, Arthur," Alferd said as he hurried to the doorway. "I thought you left me all alone.

Alfred pushed open the door, entered the room, and screamed. A stone angel was standing by the doorway, head in its hands. Alfred took a few deep breaths in a attempt to regain his composure. 'It was just one of those statues, there was no way it could hurt him. Just a stature, he was safe' he thought.

Alfred surveyed the room, it was run down just as the rest of the rest of the house. The wall but was peeling and there was a fallen chandiler on the floor, the only furniture was an old chest, and a rotting dresser but on top of the dresser there was an envelope. There bleach white envelope was so out of place in the rotting room Alfred had to investigate. He walked over to pick it up and was surprised to find the name on the front was his own, Alfred Jones.

Alfred unceremoniously ripped open the envelope. Opening the letter Alfred had begun to read:

_Dear Alfred,_

_ The angel is not a stature. You are not safe._

Alfred looked up at the angel, had it moved? No, it couldn't have, that was impossible stone couldn't move, could it? Alfred continued reading:

_Alfred it will kill you so pay attention, after you finish reading this letter look at it and don't look away, not even for a second. And don't blink Alfred, you mustn't blink. If you blink it _**will** _kill you. Don't take your eyes off it for even a second. I am gone but you must go on Alfred, get out of the house and whatever you do don't blink. _

_Good Luck,_

_Arthur_

Alfred looked up at the angel, had it moved again? There was no way this was just Arthur playing some sick joke. "Your not going to scare me this time Arthur!" Alfred yelled. "Statues can't move!" Then Alfred blinked.

Next thing he knew Alfred was face to face with the angel. Eyes no longer covered Alfred could now see the angels face and open snarling mouth, he couldn't take his eyes off it's fangs pointed and sharp and for the second time that day Alfred screamed. Then blatantly ignoring Arthur's advice, Alfred took his eyes off the angel and ran.

He had sprinted to the front door only to find it locked. Alfred flipped around; pressing his back against the door and franticly looked around the room. At the top of the stairs was the angel, head in its hand. Alfred screamed again and ran.

Now he was hiding, hiding in a corner doing exactly what Arthur's letter had told him not to do. 'Oh God!" Alfred thought. 'What had happened to Arthur? The angel must have killed him! But there was a letter, it was all so confusing,'

All Alfred wanted was to be back home in America and not in a creepy old house in England with homicidal statues.

Suddenly Alfred's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of scraping stone. It found him! The angel found him!' he panicked and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. 'Maybe it would be a quick death, no pain,' Alfred felt he could only pray now. "It's disgusting, the way the others play with their food," a voice said breaking Alfred's panic.

Alfred looked up to the figure sitting next to him. A boy sitting next to him was smiling slightly or at least half his face was. A hand, a hand made of stone covering half a face also made grey of stone. Alfred began to shake again as he stared at the strange boy. He was half stone, one side gray rock with a broken wing and the other the other flesh wearing a half woolen sweater and half a beig scarf. Alfred looked back at the boys face, he had platinum blonde hair and a strangely colored violet eye, only one though, the other was covered by stone. "Hello little one, I am Ivan. I would shake your hand but with your eyes on me it is impossible to move," said the creature with an prominent Russian accent.

Alfred was shocked. He had no idea what to say so instead opted for just gapping at Ivan. "I am aware of my appearance but do not worry I am not like the others. I will protect you," Ivan assured.

"W-what a-are you?" Alfred asked shakily.

"Even I do not know!" Ivan chuckled.

"Oh," replied Alfred.

"Will I get a name from you little one?" the creature asked.

"It's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones of the USA," said Alfred still nervous.

"Ha! American! Did you know I was born during the Cold War?" Ivan asked smiling. "I was informed by one of the last people that came here that it is over now so I will help. Now Alfred of America you must close your eyes so I may move, da?"

"No way in hell!" screamed Alfred. "You'll eat me!

Ivan frowned slightly, "No I will not, trust me comrade, all you have to do is blink,"

"But Artie! He told me not to blink! Never to blink!" Alfred yelled.

"Where is this Artie now?" asked Ivan smile fading. "Now shhhhh, Alfred, trust me,"

Alfred closed his eyes, and upon opening them the first thing he noticed that he was very much alive and that now Ivan was in front of him, back turned. The second thing was that another angel had entered the room.

"Now Alfred you must trust me again," said Ivan quietly. "Run, run past me and then don't look back. I will be right behind you to keep the others away, I promise,"

"H-how can I t-trust y-you?," Alfred's voice shook.

"I have saved others, not all of them but many," Ivan said.

"Not all?" Alfred cried.

"Shhhhh little Alfred keep your voice low, I promise, trust my promise, trust me," Ivan pleaded.

Alfred stood up slowly, took a deep breath, and then with all the power he could muster he dashed. Running faster then he ever had before until Alfred ran into the door with a thump! His hands scrambled at the door knob but it wouldn't open "Ivan! The door it's still locked!" he cried.

He heard stone scraping behind him and quickly spun around. Alfred was once again face to face with a snarling stone angel out of the corner of his eye he could see Ivan being restrained by two more of the stone monsters. "Alfred do not look at it's eyes, do not look in any of their eyes!" yelled Ivan.

"Got it! I can't stop starring at its teeth anyway!" Alfred cried. "Its sharp, scary, teeth! Its gonna eat me Ivan!"

"I can no longer help you Alfred so listen; without taking your eyes off the angels reach into the box next to you it will have the key to the door," said Ivan.

Alfred blindly felt around the small dusty table next to the door. His hand rested on a wooden box and after a few moments of fumbling around inside Alfred, now held the key to escape in his hand.

"You have it now right?" asked Ivan.

"Yeah I got it," called Alfred.

"This is my last instruction, open the door, once again without looking away, and then run. Just run Alfred faster than you ever have before and don't stop, not until you reach the city. They will not follow you out of this house or at least not very far. I will hold them off for as long as I can. When you get home tell everyone to never ever come to this house, understand?" Ivan said. "I fear that after this if anyone does stumble here they will have no protection,"

"You'll be here Ivan, right?" Alfred asked.

"I believe you will be the last person I save, now go Alfred and don't look back," said Ivan sadly.

Alfred nodded and reached around putting the key in the lock, there was a reassuring click and with that Alfred flung open the door and ran.

From the house there was the sound of grinding stone then a strange unearthly shriek. But even through Alfred was now far from the house the last noise he heard was the breaking of stone against stone. But Alfred kept running he wouldn't stop, Ivan had told him not to and Alfred trusted Ivan, he had to.

Only when a taxi almost hit Alfred did he stop running. He jumped out of the street as the cabby cursed at him. Alfred climbed back onto the sidewalk and leaned over putting his hands on his knees gasping for air. Once he regained the ability to breath again Alfred turned around only to face open air, no angels, no teeth he was safe.

Alfred released a huge breath of air and faced the general direction of the house. "I will never forget you Ivan," he said. "You were my angel, my Russian possibly homicidal angel made of stone and I will never forget you,"

So there it is my first fanfiction and it barely makes any sense at all. I also probably only wrote this for that last line there.

I may have a slight obsession with Doctor Who so if this made no sense to you at all I recommend watching the Doctor Who episode 'Blink'.

Also is this considered a crossover? I honestly don't know.

Disclaimer:

Alfred and Ivan belong to Hetalia

The Weeping Angels belong to Doctor Who

Update: I read over this and had to fix it, there were so many mistakes. I hope this version is better.


End file.
